moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events
Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events is a 2004 American black comedy fantasy film directed by Brad Silberling. It is an adaptation of the The Bad Beginning, The Reptile Room, and The Wide Window, being the first three novels in the book series A Series of Unfortunate Events by Lemony Snicket. The film stars Jim Carrey, with narration by Jude Law and cameos by Catherine O'Hara and Dustin Hoffman. The film tells the story of three orphans who are adopted by their distant cousin a mysterious theater troupe actor named Count Olaf as he attempts to steal their late parents' fortune. Nickelodeon Movies purchased the film rights to Daniel Handler's book series in May 2000 and soon began development of a film. Barry Sonnenfeld signed on to direct in June 2002. He hired Handler to adapt the screenplay and courted Jim Carrey for Count Olaf. Sonnenfeld eventually left over budget concerns in January 2003 and Brad Silberling took over. Robert Gordon rewrote Handler's script, and principal photography started in November 2003. A Series of Unfortunate Events was entirely shot using sound stages and backlots at Paramount Pictures and Downey Studios. The film received generally favorable reviews from critics, grossed approximately $209 million worldwide, and won the Academy Award for Best Makeup. Plot Inventive Violet Baudelaire (Emily Browning), her intelligent younger brother Klaus (Liam Aiken), and their sharp-toothed, precocious baby sister Sunny (Kara and Shelby Hoffman) are orphaned when a mysterious fire destroys their parents' mansion. Mr. Poe (Timothy Spall), in charge of the Baudelaire estate and fortune, entrusts them to their closest relative, a first cousin, the obnoxious Count Olaf (Jim Carrey), who is a playwright/actor only interested in the money Violet will inherit when she turns 18. When he learns that he will not be getting the fortune he stops all friendliness to the kids; making them do terrible chores, slaps Klaus when he protests, grabs Sunny and abuses them when they do not make roast beef for dinner (he did not request it to the kids). One morning the kids' luck seems to turn when Olaf loses custody of the children after unsuccessfully attempting to kill them in a railroad crossing "accident". Although Count Olaf loses the kids for the near tragedy, Mr. Poe refuses to believe that Olaf tried to kill them despite it being obviously true. Poe then sends the Baudelaires to live with their uncle, Dr. Montgomery Montgomery (Billy Connolly), a cheerfully eccentric herpetologist, who plans a trip with the children to Peru. But their stay with Uncle Monty is cut short when Olaf appears in disguise as a man named Stephano, murders Monty, and frames a large and poisonous viper for the killing. As the disguised Olaf prepares to spirit the children away, Sunny reveals the snake's true gentle nature, and Olaf's plot is exposed. Poe accepts Olaf's guilt, though not his true identity. Olaf abandons his disguise and escapes in his getaway car. The orphans are then sent to live with their Aunt Josephine (Meryl Streep), in her house perched precariously on the edge of a cliff overlooking the waters of the vast Lake Lachrymose. She has numerous irrational fears, and yet lives in a house populated with many of the things she is terrified of; but her fear of realtors prevents her from moving. A room of photographs and documents apparently contains clues to the cause of the fire that killed the orphans' parents. However, Olaf arrives once again, disguised as a sailor named Captain Sham, and quickly gains Josephine's trust. A hurricane comes to Lake Lachrymose, and Olaf regains control of the children after rescuing them and leaving Josephine to be eaten alive by deadly leeches off-screen. Count Olaf learns that he can only have a family fortune if he marries someone or is a blood relative. He concocts his final plan, involving a play starring himself and Violet, in which their characters get married. But Olaf casts a real judge (Catherine O'Hara) as the fictional judge in the play and gets a real court-approved marriage certificate; in this way the staged marriage will technically be a legal one, gaining him unlimited and unconditional access to Violet's inheritance and fortune. To ensure Violet's co-operation, he holds Sunny hostage in a cage held from a tower window, ready to be dropped if Violet refuses or finds a loophole out of the marriage. However, Klaus succeeds in stopping him when he triumphantly climbs to the room in the top of the tower, finds a light-focusing apparatus that Olaf used to set fire to the Baudelaire mansion, and incinerates the marriage certificate with it just as he reveals his scheme to the entire crowd watching the play. Olaf is arrested and sentenced to suffer every hardship that he forced upon the orphans before spending his life behind bars. The kids learn that Olaf is acquitted by a jury and leaves; it is later discovered by the court that the jury consisted of Olaf's theater troupe allies and that the decision was a mistake; but Olaf has since disappeared. At the ruins of the Baudelaire mansion, the three orphans find a letter left to them by their parents before they became orphans, which contains words of hope and encouragement. The envelope also contains a spyglass, one of several that signify the presence of a secret society his parents and relatives belonged to. The orphans are then sent to new "fortunate" guardians. Cast * Jim Carrey as Count Olaf / Mr. Stephano / Captain Sham * Emily Browning as Violet Baudelaire * Liam Aiken as Klaus Baudelaire * Jude Law as Lemony Snicket (voice) * Timothy Spall as Mr. Poe * Billy Connolly as Uncle Monty * Meryl Streep as Aunt Josephine * Catherine O'Hara as Justice Strauss * Cedric the Entertainer as Constable * Luis Guzmán as Bald Man * Jamie Harris as Fernald the Hook-handed man * Craig Ferguson as the Person of Indeterminate Gender * Jane Adams and Jennifer Coolidge as White-Faced Women * Wayne Fleming as Captain Sam * Dustin Hoffman as Critic * Daniel Handler (Lemony Snicket) as Photographer * Deborah Theaker as Mrs. Poe * Kara and Shelby Hoffman as Sunny Baudelaire DVD Menu Selection * Play - Please don't. * Sorrowful Scenes - Avoid these. * Special Features - Don't believe these. * Set Up - A TRAP! Otherwise known as a... Category:Films Category:2000s films Category:Black comedy films Category:Comedy films Category:Children's films Category:Children's comedy films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Drama films Category:2004 films Category:English-language films Category:2000s black comedy films Category:American black comedy films Category:American children's comedy films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:Fantasy films Category:Children's fantasy films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Films scored by Thomas Newman Category:Films about babies Category:Films about bibliophilia Category:Films about orphans Category:Films about siblings Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films based on children's books Category:Films based on multiple works of a series Category:Films directed by Brad Silberling Category:Films shot in California Category:Films shot in Massachusetts Category:Films shot in North Carolina Category:Films that won the Academy Award for Best Makeup Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Steampunk films Category:Films using stop-motion animation Category:Children's comedy-drama films Category:Motion capture in film